


running into love

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, alternate universe - one is famous, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jared, will you do me the honors of becoming my husband?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	running into love

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely inspired by the recent performance Jensen had at VanCon15. You can see a cool gif and a link to the vid [here](http://travellerintime.tumblr.com/post/127939793267/vanimaa-im-addicted-to-this-moment). I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 3 ;)

Jared didn’t think he’d ever end up in a position like this – watching from backstage as his boyfriend performs his hit songs for thousands of people. Jensen seems to be in his element, sweat beading along his forehead and neck, veins standing out in stark contrast, and face flushed. His biceps are look especially delicious in a fitted navy tee. His fingers move deftly over the guitar strings and Jared can just imagine callouses that feel so roughly glorious on his skin. 

Jared definitely lucked out with this one, he thinks, as Jensen’s smooth voice sails over him. Jared didn’t even recognize Jensen when he first met him, which probably went a long way to getting them to be where they are now. Jared wasn’t bowled over by Jensen’s name or fame or wealth, he just thought the guy he met was pretty cool and they instantly became fast friends.

Jared was running his usual two and a half miles in the morning and ran into Jensen while he was also running. The park was near the hotel Jensen was staying at. Conversations seemed to flow between them and Jared mentioned the gym he frequented. Apparently Jensen was in town for longer than a few days – or made it happen so he would be. He never divulged that particular secret to Jared. 

Running alongside each other became swimming together and lifting weights then getting smoothies and quick bites after, then eventually falling into bed and tumbling headlong into love. When Jensen’s song came on the radio overhead while Jared was at work one day, Jared thought the voice sounded very familiar. He pulled up the music video and felt like an idiot when he realized that the guy he was dating was on the rise to become the next Adam Levine. 

In Jared’s defense, he loved music, but liked the underground stuff and songs and singers his friends would pass along to him. He had actually loved one of Jensen’s songs but never knew the singer’s name which was the real kicker. And he never dug into it enough to find out.

Jared can still recall the awkward conversation the two had regarding Jensen’s famous persona. Jared refused to make it a big deal, content that he had Jensen. 

“So I missed the part where you’re rich and famous, huh?” Jared had said.

Jensen had done the whole ducking of head and scratching the back of his neck thing that Jared found stupidly endearing.

“It was refreshing. I’m not famous and that’s not why I do this, but I do get recognized more often than I’d like and you seemed perfect.”

“Seemed?” Jared asked, mock affronted. Jensen had rolled his eyes in fond exasperation.

“Perfect enough.”

And that had been the end of that.

Sure Jared has his jealous moments, but with a boyfriend like his, who wouldn’t? There’s people that throw themselves at him all the time, but Jensen doesn’t hide Jared or his taken status and Jared has learned to embrace the art of _no comment_ in the face of so many prying questions. He has to laugh more than anything at the desperation of some – throwing bras and panties on to the stage and slyly sneaking Jensen their number or asking him to tattoo their stomachs or breasts as they bare skin. To Jensen’s credit, he’s never once let his eyes stray, even when a gorgeous man had asked Jensen to sign his abs. Even Jared’s eyes had lingered on the six-pack for a few seconds. Let’s just say the sex that night was some of the most memorable. 

The concert is winding down, with Jensen starting to play the two slower songs on the set list. Jared loves the last song the most – Jensen had written it especially for him. He wasn’t even going to play it for fans or record it in a studio, but Jared knew the song deserved to be heard by people everywhere. 

It’s coming to an end, Jensen barely strumming and swaying a little as he croons the final words of love.

The crowd is going crazy, shouts of _encore_ ringing loudly and yells of delight permeating the arena. 

“I have a surprise for y’all actually,” Jensen starts and Jared is confused because that wasn’t in the program. “A surprise for my boyfriend too, to be honest,” Jensen continues and Jared blushes like he always does when Jensen puts him in the spotlight or draws attention to him. It’s not that he doesn’t like people talking to him, but it’s weird to feed off Jensen’s fanbase. 

“Can you guys help me call him out here?” Jensen asks the crowd and the people go wild, chanting Jared’s name in tandem. Man, for winging this, the crowd sure knows how to appreciate a guy. 

Jared slowly makes his way on to the stage, the bright lights instantly making him shield his eyes and pinpricks of sweat already forming at the temples of his forehead. He doesn’t know how Jensen can stand out here for so long without melting. 

“Jared,” Jensen begins, looking straight at Jared and not even paying attention to the crowd now. “I would have done this at home, but I wanted to make a grand gesture and this is as grand as I can get. You’re one of the best things that happened to me and who knew all I needed was a little exercise to make it happen.” The crowd and Jared snicker at that. The story of their first meeting has been told and retold, with always a little friendly mocking at Jared’s expense.

“Anyway, you’re my rock in this crazy world and I’ve got to say, I’m your biggest fan, as cheesy as that sounds.” More laughs this time and Jared rolls his eyes because yeah, that was super sappy. 

“You’ve been with me through terrible songs and amazing songs and we’ve fought tooth and nail to make this thing work for us. I don’t know who else I would have put up with doing all the ridiculous things that you do, but I’m so glad we have stuck through our relationship. I can’t imagine a day in my future without you by my side and I want to make sure it stays that way.” 

And then Jensen kneels on one knee and pulls a ring box out of nowhere. Jared is pretty sure he’s hyperventilating at this point. How dare Jensen put him on the spot like that. It’s not like he’d even fathom saying no to the amazing man before him, but it’s the principle of the thing! Jensen is looking at him with so much love and adoration that Jared feels slightly humbled by it. 

“Jared, will you do me the honors of becoming my husband?”

Jared isn’t sure he can say much at this point, especially with the hush of the entire arena as thousands of people wait on his answer.

“Of course, you asshole,” Jared manages to breathe out and Jensen laughs delightedly, putting the ring on his finger and pressing a feather light kiss to it before Jared drags him into a kiss. It’s nowhere near as long or thorough as he wants it to be, as Jared is still hyper aware of the tons of people around them, but they have the rest of their lives for languorous kisses and mushy words of love.


End file.
